


巧克力与淡奶油与你

by reiko_0107



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiko_0107/pseuds/reiko_0107
Summary: 十五岁的纽特发现自己的另一个身份并因此深感痛苦。而当他发现忒修斯也有另一层身份之后，他几乎崩溃了。他觉得自己身体里带着原罪，脖子上卡着与生俱来的枷锁。





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科年上，之前看到Cake&Fork设定就试着搞一下  
> 这个设定让我改的很温和了（  
> 各种掺杂大量私设且时间线和事件都较原作有改动，ooc&逻辑死预警  
> 因为可能会有车所以在AO3留一下档，如果真的开车我就改分级（

纽特永远也忘不了四岁那年生日蛋糕的味道。

他循着刚刚烘焙出炉蛋糕的味道溜进厨房，趁着母亲不注意用手指沾了一小块带着巧克力碎的裱花抹进嘴里。刚刚洗过手的斯卡曼德夫人转过身逮了他个正着，揉着他的小卷毛责备了几句，语气里却尽是温柔。纽特含着手指嘿嘿嘿地笑着，扑进来找他的哥哥怀里。而正在调试相机的斯卡曼德先生听到嬉闹声走过来，刚好拍下了这个场景。

微甜的淡奶油，略带苦味却香醇的巧克力。

这大概是他记忆中最快乐也最无忧无虑的味道。

那时候他是父母疼爱的小儿子，也是哥哥宠爱的弟弟。从小陪在他身边的忒修斯还没有去上学，没有邻近的大孩子欺负他，他也还不是那个成天被拿来比较的“小斯卡曼德”。他还能尝到各种各样的味道。

那时候他还不知道自己和其他人不一样。

他第一次听到fork和cake的事情是在七八岁的时候，母亲在晚餐的时候提起的。世界上除了普通人之外，还有两种人，fork和cake。fork会在成长的过程中渐渐失去味觉，唯一能让他尝到的味道的就是cake；而cake和正常人无异，但却是fork眼中唯一的美味并难以自持，甚至会发生fork捕食cake的情况。

“虽然曾经fork和cake还比较多的，大概一百个人里就有两三个。但现在不知道为什么已经少了太多了，基本已经碰不到了。你也不用太上心，只不过我和你爸爸觉得你还是知道一下比较好。”

其实并不是这样的。在外游历多年之后，纽特发现其实fork和cake并没有减少很多，而是大部分folk都在尽量隐藏自己尽力不被人察觉，因此也很少有cake因为遇到fork而得知自己的真实身份。久而久之，仿佛folk与cake的量似乎都减少了一样。

他们中有些人会选择隐居，有些人会选择克制自己的欲望生活在人群中，甚至有人为了能像个普通人一样活在这个世界上不惜用一些手段破坏掉自己的嗅觉，只有很少很少的fork才会放任自己的欲望做出伤害别人的举动。但其他人不了解他们也没有想过要了解他们，纽特想，就像他们不愿意去了解一头龙。他们只是根据自己以往的判断，把所有的fork都归类为杀人魔，就像在他们眼中龙都是危险而无法驯服的。

 

纽特自认为自己属于第一种和第二种之间。他第一次明白自己可能是个fork的时候他已经四年级了。他连着一个星期没有怎么吃东西，那些食物的味道似乎变淡了，让他提不起什么兴趣，但他并没有怎么在意，觉得这大概是最近忙着照顾他的小动物有些劳累的原因。

周末的时候莉塔拉着他去霍格莫德买新出的糖果。纽特本来没有什么兴趣，他并不怎么喜好甜食。但莉塔却坚持要他一起。

“你该出去转转了，换换心情。”莉塔说到，“你这一周都没怎么吃东西，也许休息一下会对你的食欲有些好处。”

纽特虽然觉得去人多的地方大概并不能放松自己，但他不想辜负莉塔的关心。

从蜂蜜公爵出来，莉塔从口袋里拿出一颗糖，剥开糖纸，不由分说地塞进纽特嘴里。

“吃些甜的会让你感觉好些。”莉塔这么说着，又剥开了另一颗糖，“我的经验。”

纽特不置可否地抿了下嘴。虽然他并没有很喜欢甜食，但这颗糖倒也没有想象中的那么甜。

“我的天啊，”莉塔捂着嘴叫起来，她刚刚才把糖塞进嘴里，“这个也太甜了！抱歉纽特，我没想到这个这么甜。”莉塔有些歉意地说到，她知道纽特不太吃特别甜的东西。

“还好吧？”有那么甜吗？纽特皱皱眉，难得有什么糖果之类的东西莉塔不能接受可自己却能接受的。不过莉塔没有回话，她低着头在刚买的纸袋里翻找着什么。

“其实还好吧？”

纽特转头，看见旁边是几个高年级的男生在一旁聊天。

“你认真的吗？我的天，这个真的很难吃的好不好？”旁边一名红头发的男生皱着眉说。

“你真的不是味觉失灵吗？”另一名高个的男生揶揄道。

个子稍矮的男生立刻装出一副惊恐的样子，压低声音，“你……你该不会是个folk吧！”

“去你的，”最开始说话的那一个开口，“我要是folk我就第一个吃了你。”然后几个男生笑成一团。

味觉失灵。

这个词在纽特的脑内里无限放大。他无意识的转向莉塔。她根本没注意到旁边路人的嬉闹，还在研究新买的糖果。

刚刚别人几句玩笑的对话把几年前晚餐桌上那段已经被忘得一干二净的如海啸一般冲进他的大脑。有可能吗？他问自己。纽特觉得自己的理智也要被冲垮了，他仿佛溺水一般喘不过气。

然后他恍惚间听见自己在问莉塔，希望她能再给自己几颗刚刚的糖。

“没问题。”莉塔这么说着，把拆开包装的一大袋糖果塞进纽特怀里，“都给你吧，这太甜了。不过你会吃甜食？真是少见。”

纽特抱着那袋糖果，支支吾吾地岔开了话题。

那天晚上，纽特破天荒的拿着那一袋子糖果在赫奇帕奇的休息室问一些比较熟识的同学要不要吃糖。“嗯……别人给我的，但我不太吃甜食。”他这么说着，侧过头腼腆的微笑。

      意料之中地，几乎每个吃了糖的人都表示这个糖真的太甜了之类的，只有少量重度糖分爱好者才说好吃。他拿着剩下的小半袋糖果回了寝室。

      他瘫倒在床上，糖果散落在旁边。每多问一个人，他的心就往下沉一点。他颤抖着摸起一块糖，剥开糖纸，犹犹豫豫地往嘴里送。并不浓厚的甜味在舌尖飘散开了，即使他一个非甜食爱好者也觉得这味道甜得有些寡淡。答案显而易见。嘴里那块糖果仿佛一个烧红的铁块，烫的他流下了眼泪。

      “那如果我是个fork，那你们还会爱我吗？”他突然想起在许久之前就被自己遗忘的那段记忆，餐桌上自己在听完fork和cake的故事以后，摆弄着叉子小心翼翼的问到。

      “当然会，”斯卡曼德先生说到，“你不管什么样都是斯卡曼德家的人，永远是我们的孩子。我们——我，你妈妈，还有忒修斯，都会为你骄傲的。”

      他很害怕。就像其他人对fork的恐惧一样，他也对自己是个folk这件事感到害怕。他想给家人写信，但这个想法马上就被自己否决了。他不敢确定如果父母知道他是个潜在杀人犯还会不会爱他，他们会不会把自己赶出家门，甚至把他交给魔法部处理。然后他想到了自己的哥哥，他想从忒修斯那里得到一点建议，他颤抖着拿出羊皮纸，趴在床上偷偷写信。但他又不知道怎么下笔，墨水滴在在羊皮纸上晕开一个黑色的墨点，仿佛一滴干掉的血渍。他因为紧张而失去往日工整的字迹，写一句划一句，不知道应该用什么样的措辞，他甚至不清楚自己想告诉对方什么或者问道什么。

      忒修斯，我很害怕。

      最后他也只完整地写下了这么一句话。

      而他真的害怕了。他开始怀疑，如果父母不能接受自己，那他的哥哥就能接受自己吗？何况对方还是魔法部优秀的傲罗，是法律与秩序的代表，也许忒修斯甚至不会给他被赶出家门自生自灭的机会就会送他进阿兹卡班。虽然他小时候隐隐约约的记忆告诉他忒修斯很宠着自己，但在后来清晰地记忆中忒修斯总是忙着学业后来又忙着工作，两个人已经很久没有好好说过话了。他不确定他还能得到忒修斯这样的偏爱。

      他把信揉成一团塞在枕头底下。等到午夜的时候他拿着纸团偷偷跑到公共休息室，把纸团扔进了炉火里。

 

      不过好在味觉的失灵来的突然，但进展缓慢。他依旧能尝到味道，只是感觉这些味道都隔着一层棉花。他吃得比以前少了，本来就不宽厚的身形更显瘦弱。赫奇帕奇不起眼的小獾还是像往常一样地不善交际，只是没人留意到他身上积压的忧郁。莉塔是唯一一个觉得他不对劲的，但却他被搪塞了回去。

      让纽特稍微感到安慰的是，学校里虽然有cake，但数量极少，他只有一次从一个其他院的七年级学姐身边经过的时候闻到了一股淡淡的可可粉的味道。也许是因为对食物的味觉还没完全丧失，也许是他还不能完整地捕捉到cake的味道，至少，那个味道并没有让他产生什么冲动。但第一次这样的经历却依旧让他感到了崩溃。他翘了后面的课，去了自己偷偷饲养动物的小塔楼。这次的经历让他确认了自己确确实实是个fork，而不是他希望的只是单纯的味觉退化。同时那个味道勾起了他小时候的经历，他想起小时候母亲做甜点的时候，他溜进厨房，踮起脚研究小碗里的可可粉，好奇地用手指沾着品尝，却被飞起的稀碎粉末呛到咳嗽。他抹了抹嘴，没舔干净的可可粉却在他的脸上留下了一道印子。

      可可粉的味道并不是很好，但过不了多久他就再也不能从正常的途径尝到它的味道了。

      他觉得自己身体里带着原罪，脖子上卡着与生俱来的枷锁。

      所以当莉塔出了事故之后，他毫不犹豫地给莉塔顶罪了。认罪，被说教，被开除。他都爽快地接受了，没有一句怨言和反对。父母在国外回不来，他的哥哥请了假来接他。当忒修斯来到霍格沃兹，就看到纽特站在庭院里。他低着头，看起来乖巧而顺从，脆弱又无助。一个人站在十一月的冷风里，被罩在有些宽大的袍子下，衬得他弱小得可怜。

      纽特低头站在那里，等着来自年长一方的说教。但意外的是，忒修斯只是接过了他的箱子。

      纽特恍恍惚惚地被忒修斯带回家。他裹着毯子蜷缩在沙发里，像一只落水的小猫一样。忒修斯去厨房热了一杯牛奶端给他。

      “谢谢。”纽特无精打采地道谢，接过牛奶，喝了一口。他很感激忒修斯为他做的一切，但他的味觉丧失已经很严重了，需要很努力地品尝才能感受到味道。牛奶对于他来说就像一杯黏黏糊糊的白开水。他尝不出幼时睡前让他安心的味道。每次进食对他都是一种折磨，像一把刀划在他的心口，提醒他是个folk的事实，令人恐惧地罪恶感压得他喘不过气。

      纽特双手捂着杯子。他不太想喝第二口了，但是又不好放下，只能握着杯子暖暖手。忒修斯冷静的态度让他感觉好了一点，紧绷的神经久违的在与小动物相处之外的时候放松了下来。然后他从空气中捕捉到了什么味道，是一种他太久没有闻到过的味道，一时想不起来。是什么来着？仿佛就在嘴边却说不出来的感觉让他皱起了眉。

      “蛋糕？”纽特脱口而出。然后他愣住了。确切的说不是蛋糕，而是裱花的淡奶油的味道。可问题是，他为什么会闻到奶油的味道？他的心脏猛地收紧，握着杯子的手不自觉地抽搐了一下。逻辑还缠成一团没有找到头绪，但他的直觉却已经先做出了判断。

      “什么？”忒修斯正在猫头鹰脚上寄一封刚写好的短信。他看着猫头鹰飞出去，关上窗户，坐到了纽特身边。

      “我好像闻到有奶油的味——”他感到旁边的位置陷了下去，淡奶油的味道争先恐后地窜入他的鼻腔。纽特觉得自己仿佛被什么东西砸中了脑袋，血液在他脑中轰鸣，耳边嗡嗡作响；他脑中一片空白，有一会儿他甚至不知道自己在哪。

     “有吗？”忒修斯疑惑地皱眉，在空气中嗅了嗅，“没有啊。”

      纽特低下头掩饰着自己慌乱的喘息，过了一会儿才听到忒修斯说了什么。

      “我……大概是我产生错觉了。”他尽量自然地说着，但他现在惊慌地连注意力都不能集中。

不过好在忒修斯没有深究。“你是不是想吃蛋糕了？我明天买给你。”忒修斯说道，“我刚刚请了假，这几天会陪你在家。”他往纽特的方向凑了凑。但纽特像触电一样躲开了。

      “我先回屋里呆一会儿。”他几乎是把杯子扔在了桌子上，抓着毯子跑上了楼。在家里从来不落锁的纽特第一次锁上了自己的屋门。他不想让忒修斯发现他，也不想让他靠近自己。纽特蜷缩在床上，裹着一切能裹上身的东西。屋子里明明是让人舒适的温度，但他却止不住地颤抖。他感到有什么滴到他手上湿乎乎的，后知后觉地抹抹脸才发现自己哭了。

      他真的很害怕，也很不知所措。他捂着嘴堵住自己的呜咽，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来。纽特很少有这么脆弱的时候。他以为自己是个folk就已经是世界上最糟糕的事情了，但他没想到还有更糟糕的——他的哥哥是个cake，而且他竟然还要和他单独相处几天。

      他神经紧绷着，他绞尽脑汁想把发生在他身上的事情弄明白，回过神却发现自己在回忆忒修斯的味道。那不仅仅是淡奶油的味道，还有一点点巧克力的味道，这个味道翻出了他四岁生日时的古老记忆，那味道和他偷吃的奶油如出一辙。纽特又感到难受起来。不知道什么时候他睡着了，噩梦里是猩红地一片。纽特梦到自己在吃布丁，他挖了一口送进嘴里，眼前残缺的布丁却突然变成了忒修斯。他血淋淋的，少了一部分身体，无力地嗓音嘶哑地叫着他的名字：“纽特……”

      纽特猛地惊醒了。心脏在疯狂地跳动，他浑身颤抖着粗喘。然后他听到敲门声。

      “纽特，你醒了吗？”是忒修斯。

      他应了一声，看了看表才发现已经快到中午。他还穿着昨天的衣服。纽特考虑了一下，为了不让忒修斯起疑，在衣柜里翻了一身睡衣换上。

      他洗漱过后下了楼，看到忒修斯坐在沙发上看报纸。桌子上有一块奶油蛋糕，上面装饰着巧克力碎。屋子里有一股隐隐约约的诱人甜香。

      但这并不是蛋糕的味道。纽特在心里发出一声绝望的悲鸣。这是来自他自己哥哥的味道。

      “我上午看你还没起，就去买了蛋糕。”忒修斯见他下楼，放下了手里的报纸。

      纽特顺从地坐到餐桌旁边。忒修斯起身说道：“你先吃点，我去做午饭。”

      他机械地应了一声，拿起了叉子。他刮了一小块奶油送进嘴里，意料之中细腻却空白的口感。他又刮了一块，试图细细品尝出其中的味道。淡淡的奶腥味和几不可查的甜味触到他的味觉。他泄愤似的把蛋糕大口塞进嘴里。

      “慢点吃，纽特。”忒修斯走过来。他身上的味道覆盖了纽特好不容易感知到的味觉。纽特扔下叉子。他的情绪崩溃了。

      眼泪一滴一滴地打在桌面上。但他却感受不到某一种特定的情绪。各种感情掺杂在一起逼得他透不过气。

      忒修斯明显地被他吓到了。但他马上凑过去把纽特揽在怀里。

      他在朦胧中听到忒修斯在问他怎么了，可他不能说，也不敢说。他不想让忒修斯知道自己是个fork。更何况，他真正地意识到了忒修斯是个cake。他哥哥身上味道的吸引力越来越大，而食物对他而言越来越如同嚼蜡。他不知道自己的哥哥是否知道自己是个cake。他得知道，他得保护自己，他应该告诉他的，但是普通人是不能分辨对方是不是cake的。他难道要为了不暴露自己就让他的哥哥置身于可能的威胁之中吗？他进退两难陷入窘境，最终无助的陷在忒修斯的怀里小声啜泣，哑着嗓子说对不起，心里却在唾弃着即使这样也在偷偷嗅着对方身上味道的自己。他听到忒修斯轻声安慰他。

      忒修斯一定什么都不知道，他大概会觉得只是自己因为被开除这件事导致的情绪不稳定吧？

      最后他哭湿了忒修斯的衬衣。而忒修斯温柔却坚定地安慰他：“纽特，不管怎样，不管你变成什么样子，我们都会爱你的。”

      有一瞬间纽特想要不顾一切地大喊，我闯祸了你们会爱我，我被退学了你们还会爱着我，可我是个fork，还在觊觎着自己的哥哥，你们还能说出这样的话吗？

      但他忍住了。

      他离不开那股微甜却带着一点醇香的味道。他绝望地想。那个代表着被无忧无虑的时光和曾经被无条件爱着的味道是现在唯一能安慰他的东西。

      更重要的是，他离不开忒修斯。


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感情戏真的好难啊，我放飞自我了（打死

 

      早在发现自己是个fork之前，纽特就已经发现自对忒修斯抱有超过兄弟间的感情。

所以在他离开修斯身边之后，毫不意外地感受到了对他的想念。

忒修斯曾经是他儿时的依赖，后来他穿着校服的高大样子又成为了纽特学前崇拜的对象。他曾以为在两个人不再总是腻在一起之后两人的感情会渐渐变淡。可在他进入青春期后，他发现自己对于哥哥的感情不仅没有减少，还逐渐转化成了一种奇妙的恋慕，就像他的一些同学对另一些同学的感情一样。

他讨厌办公桌前的工作，讨厌熨烫得平整的西装，讨厌要把人勒到窒息的领带，但这不代表他不喜欢看到忒修斯这个样子。他喜欢溜进忒修斯房间时对方正坐在桌前读书写字的样子；他喜欢看忒修斯把自己打扮得一丝不苟，宽厚的肩膀把西装撑得有型；他喜欢偷偷观察忒修斯打完领带微微扬起头整理领带结的动作。他透过这些想象忒修斯工作的样子：认真而严肃的年轻傲罗坐在办公桌前，微微皱着眉头批改他的文件，衣着显示着主人一丝不苟的性格；屋子里空气有些闷热，他的哥哥调整了一下姿势，稍微松了松领带……

他坐在偷偷饲养动物的小塔楼里想象这些，就像学前一个人发呆时想象忒修斯的校园生活一样。

假期里，纽特会趁哥哥不在爬上他的床，裹着对方的被子安心地午睡，然后在忒修斯回家之前回到自己的屋子里。甚至有一次，忒修斯加班没有回家，纽特偷偷把忒修斯的枕头抱回了自己的房间。青春期的少年正处在春心萌动的季节，他把头埋在不属于自己的枕头里，嗅着属于自己哥哥的味道。他第一次感受到自己下身的变化不再仅仅是单纯的生理反应，而是说不清的欲望。他也不清楚自己到底想要什么，他犹豫着，让手滑过脖颈，胸口，小腹……但他知道所有的欲望里他唯一清楚地就是忒修斯，于是他把那只手想象成忒修斯的，然后成功引起自己身体的震颤。他带着禁忌的快感与罪恶感，颤抖着手继续向下摸去。忒修斯应该很受欢迎吧？不知为何他突然这么想到。他会不会这么对其他的女孩子呢？他会不会吻着对方的嘴唇，把对方压在床上，用宽厚的手掌温柔而带有侵略性地揉过对方的每一寸皮肤……

他做不下去了。纽特把手抽出来，觉得一切都不对劲。欲望冷了下来，他摊在床上，觉得自己病了。

之后纽特开始拒绝忒修斯的拥抱，但这并不代表他不喜欢。他故意忽略忒修斯眼中受伤的感情。不能这样，他对自己说道。他是你的哥哥。

大概在五六岁的时候，纽特会在忒修斯做假期作业的时候因为无聊一个人偷偷跑去附近的林子里玩耍。那时的他身材和同龄人比很是瘦小，不免碰上有和他同岁或者还大他一点的坏孩子在遇见他之后欺凌他。当他被那些孩子围着嘲笑讥讽甚至要动手的时候，他听到一个孩子喊了一声：“是忒修斯！”然后那些孩子开始混乱起来。他回过头，看到那个比他高大了不少的身影正买着坚实沉稳的步子，面色阴沉地走过来。他看着他的哥哥站在他身前，骇人的气压笼罩了下来，连纽特都忍不住打了一个寒颤。大一点带头的孩子已经吓得跑走了，小一点的孩子被忒修斯吓得要哭出来，站在动都不敢动。纽特在他身后怯生生地鼓起勇气，用手轻轻拽了拽他背后的衣服。“哥哥。”他的声音细如蚊呐。他听到忒修斯的声音带着十足的怒气，低吼了一声：“滚。”那些孩子终于缓过神来，连滚带爬的跑走了。然后他的哥哥转身，叹了口气把他搂进怀里，无奈却又宠溺地叹了一口气，“阿尔忒弥斯。”

每次纽特回忆起这个场景，都不得不承认忒修斯确实是个好哥哥。他的哥哥保护着他，也尊重着他的意见——要不是纽特那些孩子可能已经被打得鼻青脸肿了。之后这样的事情大概又出现了一两次，就再也没有发生过了。那些孩子见了他都绕着走。

别人口中的“忒修斯”，他口中的“哥哥”，忒修斯口中的“阿尔忒弥斯”，这三个词铸成了他儿时安心的港湾。现在，别人口中的“忒修斯”变成了刺耳的比较和讥讽，来自忒修斯的“阿尔忒弥斯”又让他产生背德的眷恋，而他的一切却从“哥哥”这个词开始支离破碎。

紧紧相连的血缘让他们比所有人都亲密无间难以分割，但也让他们在另一个层面上被高墙阻隔，永远触碰不到彼此。

他第一次在忒修斯拥过来却推开对方的时候，故意把视线移向一边，不去看哥哥受伤的表情。但事实上，那个表情却深深地印在他的记忆里挥之不去。他太了解忒修斯的每一个反应，甚至只是在脑海里预演就能看清每个细节。也就是从这时起，兄弟两个的关系变得僵硬了起来。

而在发现自己和忒修斯另一种身份之后，纽特对他又多了一层难以言说的感觉。他讨厌这种感觉。他觉得这种感觉是出于生理的本能。单方面的暗恋可以掩藏，像一棵脆弱的嫩芽长在了不该生长的地方，但纽特舍不得拔掉它，他保护着它并他用自己的心血呵护它。可一切都失控了。现在这棵人畜无害的绿芽却在本能的浇灌下长成了尖刺横生的荆棘榨取着他对忒修斯的感情。

这不是他的本意。他对忒修斯的情感应该与这种“杀人犯”的生物本能无关。纯粹的不伦之爱可以说是可悲的，但这种被邪恶本能所侵染的感情却是可憎的，不可饶恕的。cake对于fork的吸引力让他每次在接近忒修斯的时候都克制不住自己的底线。他推不开那些拥抱了。他知道忒修斯因为他的接受很开心。

可他开心不起来。也许在忒修斯的眼中这是兄弟关系缓和的一大步，但纽特却把这视为再也无法回头的毁灭。

因此当忒修斯在麻瓜的战场上冲锋陷阵的时候，他一声不吭地跑去了东线战场。他无法忍受自己深爱的人独自在战场上厮杀而自己却在伦敦安然地过自己的舒坦日子；但他又不能与对方并肩作战——他做不到，忒修斯也不会同意。于是他选择跑到了战场另一侧的前线和龙打交道。

纽特折起手里的信，小心翼翼地放回拆得整齐的信封，然后塞进自己的箱子里。信封像是有意识一样飘飘荡荡，然后插进了工作台的书架上，整整齐齐地和其他信封码在一起。从箱子打开的缝隙中传来一声不知是什么的低吼。纽特有些心不在焉地安抚道：“好了好了，我马上下去。”

他扣上箱子，靠上蜷在他旁边的一只刚进入亚成年期的火龙。虽然还没有成年，但这只乌克兰铁肚皮已经算得上是庞然大物，在受到惊扰之后，她甩了甩尾巴，抬起了头。

“抱歉，赫斯提亚。”纽特把身子从她身上挪开，“你刚刚睡着了吗？我吵醒你了？”

有着火焰女神名字的龙晃了晃脑袋，她低下头去够旁边的大水槽。纽特看向自己的箱子，然后听到了类似于呛咳一样的声响。他抬头看到那头巨大的火龙从鼻子里喷出了几个小小的火花。

纽特忍不住笑了起来，他轻轻拍了拍赫斯提亚。她身上灰色的鳞片亮闪闪地，反射着夕阳，如同火焰在燃烧。“慢点，我的好姑娘。”纽特笑着安抚她。在他眼里，这头别人觉得可怖的巨龙也只不过是个还处在青春期有些冒失的小女孩。

赫斯提亚发出像吸鼻子一样的声音，然后把头低下来，等着纽特抽出魔杖把她鼻子周围粘着的水弄干。纽特温柔地抚摸她的侧脸，“你可真漂亮。”对方似乎很喜欢这样的夸奖，在纽特身上蹭了蹭。

傍晚吃过无味的饭菜，他就把赫斯提亚引进栖息的山洞里，然后钻进了他的箱子。箱子里用无痕延展咒做出了一片空间，有条理地被分成了不同的区域，住的大部分是在这附近受伤的神奇动物。本来这个箱子只是他来时的行李，但是当他发现周边有很多因为战火蔓延而无辜受伤的小动物，他不忍心丢下这些可怜的小家伙不管，于是制造了这么一片空间，在驯龙的同时治疗他们。

纽特一向对这些受伤的小动物十分上心，但今天却心不在焉。他虽然已经习惯了自己尝不出味道的事实，但在吃饭的时候听到有人说“最近的食物越来越不对味了”这样的话还是让他感到沮丧。

他草草给小动物们喂食清理过后，就缩进了自己工作的小木屋里。他坐在工作台前，从书架抽出了一个本子开始写今天的记录。这是从他母亲那里继承来的：斯卡曼德夫人饲养鹰头马身有翼兽的时候，就会用小本子记录下那些漂亮的神奇生物每天的行为，以便更好的了解它们的状态。现在纽特也继承了这个习惯。小木屋地方不大，刚刚够他工作休息。朴素而整洁的单人床，毯子堆在床脚，简陋的木头架子上放了一些书籍，工作台上也有一个小书架，上面整齐的插着不少信封，都是忒修斯在参战后寄给他的信，上面的内容他几乎都能背出来——第一层第四封是忒修斯第一次和自己讲战场的战况、第六封信说战况不太好、第八封说他们赢得了阶段性的胜利、第二层第三封信是忒修斯终于知道他跑来驯龙以后气到发疯、第九封是忒修斯终于接受了他来驯龙的事实并无奈地嘱咐他注意安全……其实忒修斯的每一封信他都有写回信，但几乎没有寄出去过，只有第三层第十二封信里忒修斯听说东线战极其不好，恳求他回信的时候，他才从回信上扯下了那句“我没事，我并不在战场上”的小条寄了回去。

逃避是学不会和人相处的他处理难以处理的感情时唯一的办法。

他的手稿和寄不出去的信件乱糟糟的堆在桌角，但他从来不去收拾它们。在这堆纸的下面，埋着一张倒扣的照片，上面是一个四岁的孩子，搂着他哥哥的脖子，被对方抱在怀里。

可纽特把自己不想清理桌面的原因归结为懒惰。

东线战场虽然不及西线战场，但也经历了几次惨痛的战役。每当战况愈下，纽特就站在赫斯提亚栖息的洞口等待命令。他在内心里自私地祈祷不要让他带着赫斯提亚踏上战场。纽特并不恐惧战争——至少不恐惧自己的生死，但是这并不代表一条火龙就值得为了一个狂妄自大傲慢好斗的物种无聊的种内厮杀而受伤甚至丢掉性命。

纽特几乎对所有动物都有着同样的爱，这点从他很小的时候就很明显了，而人恰巧就是几乎之外的那唯一一种。

纽特在东线战场和他的龙熬了两季春暖花开，书桌上的小书架已经插不进来自他哥哥的信件。终于，在西伯利亚冰冷的气流向着大陆东部南下的时候，那些信件已经排到第二个书架第四层的第五封，这里的战争结束了。

收到通知的时候纽特正在捡一些木柴。他点点头，没说话，明白自己大概得回家了。东线战争结束，而驯龙的事情却没什么起色——赫斯提亚依旧不接受纽特之外任何人的指令，这确实是解散这个驯龙项目不错的契机。但他依旧抱着木柴在山洞的门口堆了一个小小的木柴堆。赫斯提亚用鼻孔喷出几个火星引燃了它。她偏过头，等待纽特的夸奖。

“好姑娘。”纽特摸摸她。纽特当然可以用魔杖生火，但赫斯提亚喜欢这些小互动。这是在寒冷的冬日属于他们两个的小游戏。

当天晚上纽特犹豫了一下，决定留下。这里的战役虽然已经结束，但忒修斯所在的另一边，战争还远没有完结，即使现在回去也见不到他。虽然他也明白即使看到忒修斯他也不知道应该作何反应。不过他决定再留一留，陪着他的小姑娘挨过俄罗斯漫长的冬天，再送她回乌克兰。等到春天她就成年了。

然而在春天来临，纽特恋恋不舍地在乌克兰与他的“好姑娘”告别后，他也没有理由再留在这里了。纽特回到英国，成为了魔法部里一名不起眼的职员。春天是个不错的季节，连战况似乎都有了转机。纽特一边在魔法部可怕的办公桌前应付那些工作，一边怀着矛盾的心情等待战争结束，等着忒修斯回家。

当战争彻底结束的时候已经又到了冬天，而即使战争结束还要处理各种事务的忒修斯又忙了一个多月，才终于在平安夜那天回了斯卡曼德家。

前一天刚刚下过雪，屋檐上厚厚的白色看起来就像蛋糕上的奶油，门前的松树也覆上了糖霜。厨房里的母亲似乎在做苹果馅饼，空气中弥漫着香甜的味道——大概吧，这只是纽特基于经验的猜测。斯卡曼德先生坐在沙发上看着今天的预言家日报，纽特隐约看到有一小栏写着什么“战争英雄”之类的字眼。不过纽特已经对这些报道不感兴趣了。天知道一个月前那些报纸上用巨大的标题印着忒修斯的名字和骄傲的面容时他有多激动，甚至偷偷出门买了一份把这篇报道剪了下来，那张意气风发的脸现在还折在他大衣的暗袋里。然而一个月之后，那种激动的心情已经平复的差不多了，纽特现在甚至有些感谢魔法部给了忒修斯那么多事务要处理，即使他也天天在魔法部工作，却都碰不到面。一想到忒修斯要回来了，他的心脏就猛的一抽。他还没想好要怎么处理两个人的关系。

纽特从桌子上的小盘子里拿了一小块母亲刚烤的饼干放进嘴里，努力回忆很久以前记忆里的味道。但没什么用，嚼碎的硬曲奇就像一把被碾碎的干土堵在他的喉咙。他装作被饼干渣呛到的样子咳了两声，借机喝水把这些土渣冲了下去。纽特看了看表，时间还早。他最近睡眠不太好，白天总是犯困。他眨眨眼，撑着从沙发里站起身，准备回到楼上的卧室了打个盹。

屋门被推开的时候他正揉着眼睛迈上第一个台阶，他听见一个熟悉的声音说了“我回来了”。他转过头，忒修斯刚关上门，正脱下大衣把它挂在门口的衣架上。

就在纽特还没缓过神的时候，忒修斯径直走了过来，给了他一个大大的拥抱。甜腻地味道一下子钻进了他的鼻子。纽特因为这种久违的体验忍不住打了个机灵。忒修斯却误会了。

“抱歉纽特，”忒修斯离开了他一点，“是我身上太凉了么？今天外面可真冷，刚刚外面还有点掉雪花……”

后边的话纽特没听完，他被奶油甜腻的味道冲的头昏脑涨。他把眼神别开，目光却落在了忒修斯的脖颈上。他恍恍惚惚地盯了一会儿，突然惊醒一般推开了忒修斯，跑上了楼。

纽特逃进自己的屋子，狠狠把门撞上。他深呼吸着平复自己惊慌的喘息——他被自己刚刚的念头吓到了。纽特闭上眼，刚刚眼前的景象又浮现在自己面前。他开始以为自己只是在看忒修斯的衣领，但事实上，他的眼神却落在忒修斯裸露的皮肤上。深埋在皮肤下的颈侧动脉中血液奔腾翻涌，散发出香甜的气息。

他在失去味觉之后第一次感受到饥饿和食欲。

他想咬下去。那一块皮肤下薄薄的一层脂肪就像蛋糕一样香甜松软，血管里翻腾的血液就像粘稠的巧克力酱一样——然后他突然清醒过来。纽特颤抖着，为自己刚刚产生的念头感到恐惧而不堪。

几年的分离并没有像他乐观的想象一样使情况好转，他的本能在他没有意识到的情况下变得更糟了。

于是从这之后，纽特不再怀抱着罪恶感接受忒修斯的拥抱，而是直接选择不出现在忒修斯的眼前。

 


End file.
